


The Dance of Love

by LarasLandlockedBlues



Series: Lightning Struck [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Date, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Cullen Rutherford, Romantic Cullen Rutherford, Smut, Valentine's Day, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues
Summary: A first date on Valentine's Day takes a turn when Cullen accidentally takes Evelyn to a dance club.





	The Dance of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindySuspirations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/gifts).



> Thank you to [Windysuspirations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/) for the prompt and the encouragement/help writing this one shot - that ended up way longer than I intended.
> 
> xx,  
> Lara

“I’m - I’m sorry, I didn’t realize they had dancing here.”

“Oh it’s fine, I don’t mind.”

He rubs the back of his neck and looks around, suddenly anxious. He’d gotten the recommendation from Dorian to take her here after dinner, but now all he wants is to leave. Dorian probably knew, he probably did this on purpose - he should have asked someone else to recommend a cocktail lounge instead.

But Evelyn is sitting sipping her wine beside him at the bar, watching the dancing with rapt attention. Conversation at dinner had been easy, relaxed. He’s actually amazed how calm he feels talking to her. It’s why he’d texted Dorian to ask where he should take her to continue the date. For only a first date, he never wants it to end.

“How did you hear about this place?” she leans over and asks him, smiling brightly as she looks up at him. Her wide, unusual eyes are inviting - it’s strange to him that he doesn’t feel more on edge considering she’s a mage, but then again, something about her just seems so tender and warm.

“I - a friend recommended it to me,” he tells her before he takes a sip of his whiskey. “I’ve never been before it’s, um - it’s nice.”

“Yeah, it is,” she looks around the bar a bit but then her attention returns to the dancers. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Me?” he asks, taken aback. “Uh - no, no - I don’t dance. Templars don’t really - there wasn’t a whole lot of time for that, when I was in the Order.”

“That’s a shame,” she giggles. “It’s a lot of fun. We should - I mean, since we’re here - do you want to try?”

His eyes widen and he looks out at the dance floor, at the intricate steps and couples twirling, hips shimmying as they move. The signs had said Salsa Night - and the place is packed, like it’s a popular activity for Valentine’s Day.

“I - I’d rather not, I’m - I’m an awful dancer,” he shakes his head and downs more of the amber liquid in his glass. “I don’t know the steps -”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun, I’ll show you -” she begins to slide off her bar stool and he blanches.

“No, really -”

“Do you really want to turn down dancing with a pretty girl on Valentine’s Day?” she teases, arching a brow and smirking. “Don’t be a grump, old man -”

He stares at her for a moment, mentally warring with himself. His body is honed for battle, not graceful, smooth dancing. But he thinks about holding her in his arms as close as the other dancers are, and he drains the contents of his glass before he stands.

She’s wearing a white dress, the sleeves off her shoulders, and its tight bodice hugs her curves - but as she walks the flowing skirt sways with her hips and he licks his lips as he follows her to the dance floor. He can’t take his eyes off her, and suddenly the idea of dancing so close to her is incredibly appealing.

Once they reach the edge of the dance floor she turns to face him, holding out her arms. He barely hesitates before he steps forward and takes her into his embrace, his large arms feeling almost like they could snap her in two if he holds her too tightly. She directs his hands, holding one in her own, and she begins to guide him through the steps, starting slowly.

He keeps his eyes fixed on his feet until she chides him for it, telling him it will only make him trip. Instead he ends up holding her gaze, and soon he can’t tear his eyes away from her face as they move to the music. His clumsiness is slowly leaving him, and she patiently and gently continues to guide him, her hips swaying, her delicate hand resting in his.

She smells like rain, she’s smiling up at him so brightly, and it’s like he’s forgetting his past and all of his apprehension, just losing himself in the lightning color of her eyes.

“I told you you’d get the hang of it,” she tells him with a giggle.

In response he tightens his hold on her waist, pulling her closer to him so that he can feel her soft curves pressed against him through his slacks and button down. They’re no longer following the steps of the salsa she was teaching him, instead just dancing close at the edge of the other couples, unable to take their eyes off one another.

She giggles a bit like she’s embarrassed and pushes away, trying to get back to dancing as they had been. He spins her suddenly and she lets out a surprised gasp, but he steps forward and pulls her back against him. His hands slide to her waist and he pulls her roughly to him, holding them as he sways his hips, pushing them into hers and grinding himself against her.

“Oh!” she exclaims softly, and she almost stiffens in his grasp before suddenly she relaxes back against him. “Cullen - I -”

He leans down, smelling her hair where it’s pressed against his face, drinking in the scent of rain. She’s soft, and warm, and he can’t take his eyes off the creamy skin that’s exposed to him. Sliding his hand up her waist he brushes her long black hair off her shoulder and leans down to press a kiss to the top of it.

He hears her gasp again, but she leans back and tilts her head, offering more of her neck and shoulder for him to kiss.

“Evelyn,” he murmurs against her skin as he presses more kisses up her neck, his hands holding her waist tightly. “You taste delicious.”

He feels her knees weaken, feels the way she suddenly seems to need his hands holding her up - and her own clutch at him, tightening their grasp on his fingers. After a moment she turns in his arms, slipping her arms around his neck.

Her eyes are wide, her pupils dilated, and her lips are parted, glistening in the dim light of the dance floor. They continue swaying, bodies pressed tight to one another, and he’s bent almost in half to lean closer to her with her arms hooked around his neck. His hands glide over her back, gripping her waist, sliding lower and holding her hips, and when he dares - he slides one low over her rear to cup it.

Her eyes widen even further and she looks surprised, but then she flicks her tongue over her bottom lip as if it’s dry. “I - I think maybe, um -”

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” he asks softly, his voice husky, and he can see the goose bumps that spread along her exposed shoulders.

“Yes,” she breathes, and he takes her hand in his and leads her through the crowded lounge and out the door.

His grip tightens on her delicate fingers as he rushes her out of the club, one hand digging in his pocket for his car keys. She’s giggling behind him, almost, breathlessly following, taking quick, small steps in her heels to keep up with him.

They reach his car and he opens it so she can get in, but she pauses, one hand resting on the top of the door as she stares up at him. Impulse takes over, but it seems to for her as well.

She strains on tip toe at the same moment he leans forward, and their lips meet - hungrily, desperately, almost - and soon he’s holding her tightly against him as his tongue delves between her lips.She moans and slips her fingers into his hair, and he presses her back against the doorframe.

Finally his mind kicks into gear and he pulls away, smirking at her as he takes a step back. He holds the door ajar and she slides into the seat, making sure her dress isn’t hanging out of the car. 

Once her door is shut he runs around the car, glancing around and smiling to himself.

_Take her home, Rutherford._

_It’s the first date -_

_And that was your first kiss with her - that was no simple kiss._

_Take her home._

He almost fumbles in eagerness as he gets into the car and pulls on his seatbelt, and he glances at her as he starts the car.

It almost doesn’t matter where they go, he just wants to hold her near him - kiss her - feel her legs wrapped around him - 

What’s gotten into him? He hasn’t felt this way - possibly ever, that he can remember.

She smiles at him as he begins to drive, watching his face as he glances at her as frequently as he can. When they reach a red light he leans over and kisses her, and doesn’t break away until the car behind them honks.

As he drives again, turning down the streets as if he’s on autopilot, not even thinking about what he’s doing, he thinks about his bed - about what she’ll look like in it.

His breath catches in his throat as he feels soft fingers slide along his leg, and he glances sideways at her. She’s biting her lip, giggling a little as if she can’t believe her own daring as she slides her hand more - over his crotch, palming his hard cock.

“M-Maker, Evelyn, I’m - I’m driving, I -”

“Drive faster,” she purrs, and leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

_Drive faster, Rutherford._

The rest is a blur - all he can focus on is the feeling of her fingers moving over him, feeling him through his slacks. When he finally reaches his apartment building he parks - the car is crooked, he parks like an asshole - but he just can’t bring himself to care.

They both hurry out of the car, their doors slamming, and he listens to the sound of her heels clicking as she circles it to follow him, slipping her hand into his. When they reach his door he pauses suddenly, his keys in his hand, and he glances down at her.

“I - Evelyn, I haven’t ever -”

“Me either -”

“It’s not like me, I don’t do this, I mean, I -”

“I - I never - um,” she falters suddenly, staring up at him with a slight frown on her face. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“I - I usually wait a few dates, if there are any, I - never on the first, I -”

“Oh,” she blushes, looking away. “I - um - I - I was talking about - something else.”

“Are you all right?” he furrows his brows, suddenly concerned.

“Let’s just - Cullen, kiss me,” she looks back up at him and tilts her head, parting her lips invitingly.

He obliges her, leaning down and capturing her mouth with his, twisting it greedily, desperate to taste her again. After several moments he pulls away, finally fidgeting with his keys to slide the right one into the lock, opening his front door.

He’s suddenly glad he straightened his apartment that day, but she hardly takes a moment to look around before she turns back to face him and circles his neck with her arms. He tosses his keys blindly, and he can hear them clatter to the floor instead of landing in the bowl he was aiming for. But he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her more deeply again, holding her and savoring the feeling of her soft, warm body in his grasp.

Several long moments pass and he lifts her, turning and walking to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He kneels with one knee and pulls her on to the bed, propping himself above her to continue kissing her. The feeling of her swaying her hips against his, dancing in his arms, smiling up at him as she taught him the steps - 

He can’t get enough of her.

Her fingers tremble as she undoes his shirt, and he slides his hand around to look for the zipper on her dress. Impatience courses through both of them, tainting their actions until he almost rips her out of her dress, unable to wait to feel her soft, bare skin against his.

He kicks his shoes off, one hand reaching down to undo the metal buckle of his belt and her hands move to help him with the buttons of his slacks. They strip one another bare, and he sits back on his heels, drinking in the sight of her.

“Maker - Evelyn - you’re - you’re so beautiful,” he tells her, leaning over her to slide his mouth along the column of her throat.

“Cullen - I - um -” she gasps, and when he looks up at her he sees her bite her bottom lip, worrying it as she stares up at him.

“Are you all right?” he asks, removing his hands from where they were stroking her waist, frowning as he takes in her expression. “We can - we don’t have to -”

“I want to,” she confesses softly. “But I - um, I never have.”

He raises his eyebrows, staring at her for several long moments before he trusts himself to reply. “I - I didn’t know - we can stop -”

“No I mean it, I want to,” she murmurs, reaching up to pull him back down to her. “But I just - you know, needed to tell you.”

_I shouldn’t._

_Rutherford - she wants you._

He grins at her and leans back down, kissing her lightly, gently, brushing her lips with his. “I’ll be so gentle with you, Evelyn,” he purrs against her lips, and he can feel her shiver beneath him.

Taking his time he tastes every inch of her, feels every bit of naked flesh that he can with his rough hands. She’s soft, warm and sweet beneath his fingers, and she gasps and moans as he explores her. When he captures the hardened peaks of her breasts with his mouth, she cries out and arches off the bed, twisting her fingers into his hair.

“I - Maker that feels -  _good_ ,” she moans, and he smirks to himself.

When he kisses down her body and slides his mouth along her thighs she whimpers, and the sounds that escape her throat when he teases between her wet folds with his tongue are the closest thing to heaven he’s heard. She rolls her hips, mewling and panting as he teases her with his tongue, and he runs a finger along her wet, swollen opening before he slides a finger inside.

“Cu-Cullen!” she cries, and then she arches off the bed again, almost sobbing as he feels her begin to clench around him. 

He slides another finger into her, trying to ease her into it, trying to get her ready for his size. When she comes undone she almost screams, and he holds her hips down with a strong hand as he continues to lap at her, prolonging it until she’s begging him to stop.

He stretches himself over her again, kissing her eagerly to make her taste herself, to try to indicate his impatience. He promised gentleness but he’s not entirely certain he can keep his promise.

“Evelyn - I - are you sure -”

“I -  _ahhh_ \- just please, Cullen - take me,” she moans, wrapping her arms around his waist and trying to pull him down onto her once more. “Please, please -”

He wants to feel her fingers around him but he’s already too close to ask her to touch him - he’s almost afraid he’ll lose himself too soon. Her confession, the way she’d sounded when she came undone - he has to, he can’t wait any longer.

He positions himself and holds her gaze, and she bites her lip and nods slightly. It’s all he needs, and he begins to slide himself inside, slowly - so slowly he feels like he’s torturing himself. She gasps and cries - and the sounds makes him shudder.

“You feel - Maker you’re so -” he groans, and he clenches his eyes shut tight.

He tries not to think about it, about the fact that he’s the first - if he does this will be over too quickly.

He gives her a moment and when he feels her fingers tighten on his back he begins moving, again slowly at first, rolling his hips and sliding himself out carefully before he slams back in. She cries out, clinging to him, her back arching and pressing her breasts against him as she moans and mutters incomplete sentences and cries of his name.

It’s heaven, paradise - he’s had more sex than he can remember but the feeling of her around him is causing his mind to go blank, unlike anything he’s felt before. When he slides a hand and begins to stroke her pearl an almost strangled cry escapes her lips and he grins, again enjoying the pure bliss he’s losing himself in.

She falls apart with a sob, her thighs tightening around him,  her nails dig into his back and he buries his face in the crook of her neck as he tries to hold on.

“Can - can I -”

“Please - I want you to -”

He groans, nuzzling against her hair, drinking in the scent of rain until he feels overwhelmed, and he jerks into her more intently as he searches for his own release. When he finds it he cries her name, thrusting so hard the headboard slams against the wall and she whimpers.

They finally still, breathing heavily, before he props himself on an elbow above her. “Are you - was that -”

“That was perfect,” she breathes, exhaling deeply, her eyes shut as she smiles. “I - I never expected - Cullen, thank you. I - it was, it was perfect.”

He kisses her deeply, brushing hair off her face, holding her tightly to him. After an eternity he pulls himself from her, rolls to his side and takes her with him. She nuzzles against him, seeming as if she’s trying to get as close to him as she possibly can. He wraps his arms around her and smiles, content that maybe at least tonight he’ll be able to sleep well. Pleasant exhaustion is overwhelming him, more peaceful than he’s felt in years.

It’s the first dreamless sleep he’s had since he can remember, and in the morning when he awakes rested and with his face buried against her hair he takes a moment to drink in her scent before he opens his eyes.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, and then giggles.

The sound is the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

“Good morning,” he says. “How did you sleep?”

“Wonderfully,” she giggles. “You?”

“Honestly, better than I have in ages,” he mutters. “Are you - do you have to leave soon?”

She shakes her head and wiggles her hips back. “Not unless you need me to.”

“No, I don’t - in fact,” his heart races, and he tightens his grip around her in anticipation. “I was wondering, if you’re free - maybe you want to have dinner again tonight?”


End file.
